Arnold Allen vs. Yaotzin Meza
The first round began. Allen blocks a range-finding high kick. Checks an inside kick. Meza lands a right. Meza lands an inside kick. 4:00. Allen checks an inside kick. Meza lands a right and another. Meza lands a right. Meza shoots a single, Allen stuffs it. Clinch. 3:00. Meza lands a right inside. Allen stuffs a single easily. Knees the body. Allen gets a trip to half-guard. 2:00. Meza regains guard. Allen lands a left elbow. Half butterfly. Guard closes. Right elbow. Meza lands a right elbow. Allen stands and kicks the leg. 1:00. And again. Ref stands Meza up. 35. Allen blocks a high kick. Meza lands an inside kick, eats a counter left. 15. Allen lands a left and another. R1 ends, 10-9 Allen but close, not bad at all. R2 began. Meza lands a right. Allen checks an inside kick, lands a left, they clinch. They break. Meza lands a high kick and slips. Allen kicks the leg. 4:00. Meza stands to the clinch. Allen knees the body. Meza replies. Allen gets a trip, Meza stands immediately. Meza lands a right. And another. 3:00. Allen lands a blocked high kick, eats a body kick. Meza lands an inside kick. Allen checks an inside kick. 2:00. Allen lands a stiff jab. Meza lands a left. And a right. Allen stuffs as ingle. Meza eats an eyepoke, time called. The left eye. Accidental in replay. "He's resting while you're resting, just remember that yeah?" the ref said. Meza pacing. They continue and touch gloves. Allen blocks a high kick. 1:00. Allen lands a counter right trying to capitalize on that left eye being hurt... 35. Meza lands an inside kick. 15. Allen lands a left. Allen lands a hard left,t hat hurt. R2 ends, 10-9 Allen. Meza needs a finish. Got his brother and Benson Henderson in his corner. R3 began and they touch gloves. Allen lands a counter left. Meza works a single. Allen defending. Stuffs it to the clinch. Hardy's such a biased 'prat.' 4:00. Ref wants work already. Allen stuffs a trip. Meza lands a few rights inside, ref breaks 'em up. Meza lands an inside kick. Allen stuffs a double to the clinch. 3:00. They break. Allen lands a jab. Meza tries a single. Allen defending. Meza persisting. Switching to a double. Allen lands a left elbow. Meza working hard. Meza landing a few short rights. Gives it up. 2:00. Allen gets a trip to guard. Gets the back. One hook. Meza stands. Breaks eating a body kick. "Patience!" Allen stuffs a single to the clinch. Allen knees the body. 1:00. They break. Allen stuffs a single and a trip, knees the body. And a right elbow, eats a knee to the body. 35. Allen works a double. Meza stuffs it and a trip. Allen knees the leg twice. They break. Allen lands a high kick anda left, drops him with a right hook, lands a left under at the bell and the crowd roars. "Meza was out, that's for sure." Might have been a knockout. Meza's still down and wobbly but it does go to the cards. Allen 30-27 IMO.. Yep. They hug.